Where I Went Wrong
by TruceOver
Summary: It only takes one. One moment to ruin all the rest.      *A series of drabbles. Various pairings.*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I've decided to try and write some drabbles. Each drabble will be a different pairing and will stand alone. However, every drabble will be based on the title piece, which is the drabble below.**

**Thanks to _dellaterra_ for writing so many wonderful drabbles and inspiring me to try them out. Also, for betaing. _smallandirritating _is my other half and pre-reads everything. **

* * *

**Where I Went Wrong**

.

It only takes one.

One amazing night to outshine all others.

One perfect moment to tell you how I feel.

One right word, or maybe three.

You smile, and I grin.

I say forever, and you say always.

Perfect can't explain the way you make me feel.

Perfection can't describe what we have together.

I don't want this to end. I need this to last forever.

_Can _it last forever?

After all, it only takes one.

One mistake. One decision.

One moment to ruin all the rest.

I learned this the hard way.

And now I know where I went wrong.

.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I would love to know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Same as before, thanks to _dellaterra _and ****_smallandirritating._**

******_

* * *

_**

**Edward/Jasper**

.

It's dark out. The whole day has passed me by. Again.

"You're not coming to Emmett's party," he accuses.

My eyes don't leave the screen; my fingers don't pause on the keys. "I've got a deadline."

"You don't do anything but work. For months now."

I don't answer.

"Tonight is important."

"Next year," I say with a wave of my hand. "I promise."

He slams the door shut behind him.

Hours later I'm done.

11:26pm.

I think of him alone at midnight. I think of his soft lips, and I want them against my own as the New Year begins.

I grab my coat, and hope that I'm not too late.

.

The air is heavy with fog, but for once my head is clear.

I think of him.

Those times he made me dinner, which went untouched as I stayed locked in my office. The nights he woke up alone, while I fell asleep on my desk. The disappointment in his eyes when I worked through Christmas.

All the words he's been saying that I haven't heard.

_Damn it_, I think to myself, and press harder on the gas pedal. _Damn it._

11:57pm.

There is nowhere to park. I search the street in a panic, and finally pull into someone's driveway.

.

The house is full, and everyone is shouting.

Three! Two! One!

Each person grabs their lover and pulls them close.

He's in the corner, alone. I push forward, but the crowd is thick.

I watch as Emmett walks up to him, and pulls him into his arms.

Jasper falls into his embrace, and wipes a tear from his cheek.

Finally, I reach him.

"Jasper."

Emmett glares at me but leaves.

"Sorry I'm late," I mumble, and take a step closer. "Happy New Year."

I reach for his hand, but he pulls it back.

"Happy Anniversary," he says and walks away.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: _dellaterra _and ****_smallandirritating = _Awesome**

******_

* * *

_**

**Rosalie/Alice**

.

It's raining.

You're outside, and it's raining.

But you don't give a damn. You simply stare up into the dark clouds.

You're soaked, of course. Your white shirt sticks to your skin, and your dark jeans hang heavy on your hips.

I stare for a while, my hand on the windowpane, my breath fogging up the glass.

I don't know why, but I walk outside. I leave the umbrella at the door.

I walk up behind you, the gravel crunching under my feet.

You freeze, so I turn to go.

"Wait." I can barely hear your whisper over the thunder.

.

Shampoo. Soap. Towel.

Steam fills the room. You smile, and I shiver.

"Join me," you say. So I do.

You always smell like rain. A shower, a smoky bar - nothing can take it away.

You say the most random things. Some make me laugh; others puzzle me until you explain.

Many would say you're odd. I think you're special.

You meet my friends. You smile and shake hands. But no one laughs at your jokes. They give you strange looks and stare at me with a raised brow.

I ask why you're crying.

You say you're not; it's just the rain.

.

"I don't want to go. Let's get naked instead."

So I follow you to bed.

Every night there's another reason.

"Happy Birthday," you whisper. "Surprise!" everyone yells, appearing from around the room.

They smile. I see you with them and it makes me smile too.

Then I'm not sure where you've gone. I search for you and find you alone.

You say you can't take it anymore. The looks. The laughs. "They're mean," you say.

"You're being too sensitive," I yell, and ignore your tears.

The next day, you're gone.

I can't remember the last time it rained.

.


End file.
